The Name
by JansenFriedh827
Summary: There are tons of mysteries surrounding the blonde cook aboard the Strawhats. One mystery is revealed... But what could it be? xD Short, random comedy. Enjoy! R&R please!


So, I've always wondered- what IS Sanji's real name? What is behind those bangs over the left side of his face? What is with his eyebrow? (He must be a devil fruit! xD) And what happened before pirates attacked his ship? Why was he on that ship, anyway? Is his family dead?

Yeah, that was long and pointless but I'm sure all of you have wondered those at one point. And so- I took the liberty of answering ONE of them. Can you guess which one? XD Time to find out! Oh, and by the way, viewer discretion advised, I guess. This contains one curse. The 's' word. If that bothers you, sorry XD Try to ignore it :D

And by the way, I hate using all caps for random words and sentences, like YES, NAMI-SWAN! but even the One Piece subs at all caps. So, I figured I capture the essence and keep it genuine. XD

This is so, so random.

--

Sanji walked out to the deck, taking a drag of his cigarette and exhaling, letting the gray smoke drift out into the air. The wind carried to smoke farther into the distance. The breeze blew his hair to the left, gently caressing the blonde bangs. Everything was calm.

"Sanji-kun?"

"YES, NAMI-SWAAAAAN!" Sanji said perhaps a bit too suddenly, shocking the orange-haired girl. She rolled her eyes and firmly planted her hands on her hips. "Ah, Nami-san is so beautiful when she's annoyed!"

"That's not it. There's something that has been bothering me ever since you joined." Sanji paled slightly. Something was wrong with him? That couldn't be. Did Nami-san not like him? What had he done wrong? "You're eye." She said simply. Sanji winced.

"My eye? Nami-san is curious about my eye?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, and it's killing me!" She said, throwing her hands into the air. Sanji frowned slightly. He reached up to cup a hand over his right eye.

"Is there something wrong with it…?" He wondered. It was still his beautiful, iridescent blue eye. Not that he really looked in the mirror much. Last he _checked _it was blue. But, for some reason, Nami rolled her eye and slapped her face.

"Ugh, you're such an idiot. Your other eye." Sanji winced again, but this time more visibly.

"N-Nami-san is curious about my eye! She really does love me!"

"What? That makes no sense!" Sanji spun and flounced away from her. Once he was in the galley, he slammed the door shut. He relaxed, patting his hair over his left eye.

"Phew. That was clo-!!" Sanji wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was whipped up into the air by his feet, slamming the side of his head into the ground before it too lifted up. He moaned, seeing stars. He could see six or seven feet. Wait, seven feet? _I must have hit my head harder than I thought…_

"Quickly, look." He reopened his eye to see Usopp's face right in front of his. He yelped and drew his head back quickly.

"Oh my god!" Usopp said, though he sounded more exasperated than shocked. "Look at him!" What was wrong with him _this _time?

"No way." Nami said, as she had somehow gotten into the galley faster than him. They were looking at his face.

_Shit! _They were probably looking at his eye. Though he was wincing and looking somewhat afraid, he knew he didn't have to worry too much.

"His hair defies the laws of _gravity!" _Usopp said, throwing his arms into the air much like Nami had done.

"Why are you both so set on seeing my eye?" Sanji asked.

"You are so weird! Why does your hair DO that?!" Usopp demanded. Suddenly he was dropped painfully onto the floor.

"Ah… Sorry Sanji." Came a high-pitched voice. Chopper shrunk down to his normal size.

"It's fine, Chopper…" He groaned. Sanji sat up, rubbing the side of his head.

"Oh, why's everyone in here?" Came a new voice. Someone opened the door sharply. The wood slammed into the back of Sanji's head and he yelped and fell forward, hitting his chin on the floor. Why was he being so abused all of a sudden?!

"Ah, sorry Sanji." Came Luffy's voice. He gently latched his hand onto Sanji's arm and picked up the taller man, landing him on his feet. Suddenly, a booming sound was heard and a large splash echoed around the ship. The five crewmembers looked at each other and shot out onto the deck. They stopped to see a ship close by, smoke rising from one of it's cannon chambers.

"Return fire!" Usopp shouted, running to a cannon. Luffy put out a hand in front of him.

"Wait, Usopp. Listen."

"Oh! I hear them!" Chopper exclaimed. Sanji strained to hear what they were saying. After a moment he, too, could hear them.

"Aaaah! Why did you shoot?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"_How could you accidentally shoot a cannon?!" _

"I didn't know!"

"Who's there?" Luffy shouted.

"Shoot! They're out there! We have to get out there, now!"

"But I don't want to… You heard how dangerous he is now…"

"Shut up! We already discussed this!" Robin stepped up behind Luffy. "Can we have some way to come to your ship?!" A disembodied voice shouted from the ship.

"Veinte Fleur." Robin said, crossing her arms. Pairs of arms sprouted from the deck by twos, each arm sprouting from the palm of the arm behind it until the arms grabbed onto the other ship. Two men stumbled out from below the deck. One was an average-height lanky young man who looked only a bit older than Sanji. He wore a loose brown t-shirt and shorts that came up to about his knees. The person behind him was an older man with a thick moustache. He was a bit short for his age but still the same height, if not taller, as Luffy. He seemed to be balding a bit and was wearing a casual suit.

"Thank you," said the older man, the one who had yelled at the man who had shot the cannon. That person seemed to be the younger man. He crossed the bridge of arms. The younger man carefully stepped onto the arms and began walking across them. He looked at Robin and noticed her position.

"A Devil Fruit." He said. "Doesn't that hurt?" He asked. Robin smiled and shrugged a bit.

"You too are very light. Besides, I've felt worse pain." The man didn't seem to like the answer. It sounded a bit too morbid for his taste.

"So why are you here?" Luffy asked with a curious expression. The young man smiled sheepishly and put a hand behind his head. Now that he was closer, Sanji could see he was a bit on the tan side, almost like Robin's tan, and had simple brown eyes. The older man had gray eyes that had a sense of business to them.

"We're here to give information." He said simply.

"Then by all means, come in." Sanji said casually, indicating the galley. He walked in, holding the door open for Usopp behind him. Sanji threw a pot of water on the stove. He turned as they all sat down at the table. The water was boiling in an instant. Sanji poured the water evenly into mugs he had pulled out with one swift motion and dropped some of his prepared tea bags into all but one. He set them out in front of each of them so softly that it seemed to be a dance. He fixed the last mug as coffee and set it in front of Robin, who smiled and nodded. Sanji sat down next to Nami.

"What are your names?" Usopp asked.

"You can just call me Mede." Said the younger man quickly, as though he wanted to stop the older man from saying anything.

"My name is Marco," said the older man. There was an awkward silence after that, and Mede paled slightly. "His name is Ganymede." Mede, or Ganymede, turned and smacked the man over the head.

"What's the matter with you, you old man?!" He yelled.

"It's your name." Said the older man calmly. Ganymede gritted his teeth before sulking, dropping his arms onto the table and drinking his tea. After a moment he perked up and drank more. Sanji inwardly smirked.

"So, why are you here?" Sanji repeated Luffy's question.

"We're here… for you, Sanji." Marco said. Sanji frowned in confusion. The crew was silent.

"W… What?" He said slowly. Nami looked at him.

"We're here for you." He said. What had Sanji done? Other than be a pirate? Though these men didn't seem to be any Marines. He was good at _the Baratie, _or as good as he needed to be. It couldn't be a personal thing. He didn't remember having any enemies before he ran from his home island. Or maybe… could they be with Jack?! The kid who used to bully him back at his island?! That couldn't be! Not even Jack could hold a grudge for fifteen years! But… Jack was a sinister child… Could this Ganymede be related to Jack?! How strong was he actually?! Could Jack be waiting on the ship, waiting for the opportune moment to slice up Sanji's head while he was turned around fixing _tea _for the enemies?! How could he let them into their stronghold?! What was Jack actually _capable _of?! "We're here to tell you something." Sanji slammed his face into the table.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT?!" _The Strawhats shouted.

"And here I was thinking Sanji was some enemy with you all!" Usopp said.

"Really?! I was thinking Sanji had some kind of plague that he kept hidden this entire time!" Chopper exclaimed.

"No way! I was thinking Sanji had stolen some huge treasure and made enemies." Nami said, frowning.

"How interesting. I was thinking Cook-san was some mass murderer that had killed hundreds upon thousands of people in North Blue." Robin said with a smile.

"Really? I was thinking Sanji was meeting with family." Luffy said innocently. Sanji frowned at them.

"What's with you all?" He muttered lowly.

"No." Marco said, silencing them. "We're here to tell you something important. Your mother said she wanted you to know this before she died. She said she wanted you to know when you were twenty." They said. Sanji quickly glanced at the calendar behind Ganymede's head. It was a week before Sanji's birthday. He decided not to mention it. He was curious enough as it was.

"We're here to tell you…" Ganymede said, finally speaking up. "And goddangit, will you stop calling me Ganymede? It's Mede!" … Mede said, finally speaking up. "… Your name." He said. Sanji deadpanned.

"My name?!" Sanji exclaimed. He hadn't known his full name since he was born. "My- my full name?!" He stood up.

"That's right." Mede said as Sanji sat down. "Your full name. It's…" Mede winced and looked at Marco. Marco looked back at him with the same expression. Zoro walked in the door. The two nodded at each other and looked at Sanji.

"Roronoa Sanji."

--

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Sanji woke up shrieking bloody murder. He flew out of his hammock to the cold floor where he woke out of his drowsy after-dream state. He was panting and sweating, breathing heavily. "J-just a dream… Nothing b-but a dream…" He said.

"What are you doing?" Sanji jumped and nearly screamed again at the voice. Zoro had drowsily woken up, rubbing his eye. "Go back to sleep. It was just a dream." Zoro said, leaning his head back to fall asleep. Sanji nodded.

"R-right. … Sorry. G-goodnight." He stuttered, still panting, and fumbled to his hammock. He climbed in, pulling his blanket over his eyes and beginning to feel the darkness of sleep begin to wash over him.

"I've come back to you… after fifteen years."

Sanji's eyes flew open.


End file.
